nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ecompany
Вprom (Veprom) is a gas, oil and electricity company. It is engaged in multiple aspects of the gas and oil industry, including exploration and production; refining, marketing and transport; chemicals manufacturing and sales, and power generation. At first, it only distributed gas and oil, but now it has multiple electricity plants and is in control of most of the windturbines. Veprom is the biggest company of Lovia and for the moment the only one the deliver electricity. Veprom uses the natural resources around the Lovian archipelo. Veprom also ownes Swift oil. From 02/12/2007, Veprom was granted the function of Royal Warrany. History & owners Veprom was started in 1989 when Nikolay Medvedev found out that the sea around the Lovian islands was rich of gaz and oil. He could bore for those resources, but his company had to hand over 40 percent of the stocks to the state. Yuri aggreed and immediatly began to build platforms. Later on, the company also decided to deliver electricity. Veprom constructed two nuclear powerplants - one in Sylvania and one in Clymene - and several parks of windturbines. Now it is the biggest corporation of Lovia. The Veprom company is owned for 40 percent by the Lovian state. For the moment there are still stocks left. If you want some, you can make a request on our talkpage. For now, the other 60 percent is in hte hands of Yuri Medvedev. * - 60% * Lovian state - 40% Gas, oil and electricity Veprom foresees in gas and oil for whole Lovia, bored in our own seas. Whe have nine bore platforms that are currently in commision. Also, Veprom stands in for about 20% of the gasproduction in the world and 15% for the oil. The oil is distributed by Swift oil, a gasstation company owned by Veprom. See also bore platforms in Lovia The second product delivered by Veprom is electricity. Almost 52% of all our electricity is made by windturbines. There are 23 of these 'turbine-parks' spread over the Lovian sea. Another part (about 39%) comes from the two nuclear powerplants in lovia: The first plant (in Sylvania) is the biggest and can generate 6,232 MW/houre. The other one (in Clymene) generates only 4,640 MW/houre. Both are small reactors and of a Canadian type. The restemaning energy is made by smaller bioplants or generators near lakes e.a. See also windturbines in Lovia See also nuclear power plants in Lovia Daugthercompanies Swift Oil Swift Oil is a gasstation company owned by Veprom, one of the world's six supermajor oil comapies. It has it's main seats in Noble City, and San Remon and is active in more than 180 countries. It is engaged in the marketing and transportation of oil and gaseline. It also owns a brand of gas stations named after the company itself. The company was originally founded as Standerd Oil of Lavio, or Solov. It has had very good contacts with Arabian companies untill it was taken over by Veprom in 1990. In 2001, the Swift Oil part of the Veprom Corporation merged with Texaco to form SwiftTexaco. Lovineft Lovineft is the leading petrochemical company of Lovia and is owned by Veprom. Founded on April 3, 1965, the main plant complex is located in Sofasi. From 1985 on a second complex has been constructed in California. Those two are now the main locations, but other plants are spread over America and Europe. Specializing in petrochemical manufacturing, the company produces ethylene, polyethelene, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene and other chemical building blocks for use in the manufacuture of plastics, textiles, and other consumer and industrial products, but also in the pharmaceutic sector. The company has a total of 44 manufacturing plants supplying a significant portion of petrochemicals used in the entire world. The company also exports products to the United States, and countries in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, and Asia. Category:Veprom